Top Characters: Danny Phantom
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: You know those things where you choose your top ten fav characters from a series you like...well...I have done one for Sonic the Hedgehog and instead of putting it on my Profile I turned it into a one shot Crack fic! I hope you smile and enjoy. There is Yaoi in here but not explicit! Second of the Characters shots, Sequel to- Top Characters: Sonic the Hedgehog. Sequel: KHR Edition.


LIST YOUR TOP TEN FAVORITE CHARACTERS AND ACT AS IF YOU'RE IN THE CARTOON

Danny Phantom (I did this from my Favs to my least Favs)

1. Vlad Masters/Plasmius

2. Danny Fenton/Phantom

3. Skulker

4. Tucker Foley

5. Jazz Fenton

6. The Box Ghost

7. Valerie

8. Frost Bite

9. Clockwork

10. Wulf

**1(Vlad) woke you up in the middle of the night**

"Hmm...Vlad...What are you doing...Yawn...On my computer again?"

"Sorry my dear, but I came to check the surveillance you had on Daniel."

"Hmm, oh, ok...try and be more quiet next time, I have to steal more of Jack's inventions to use against Danny tomorrow for Skulker you know."

"Alright, go back to sleep then...Partner."

"Alright Frootloop...I mean Partner, night."

'Growls silently' "I'm not a frootloop! Darn you Daniel!"

**3(Skulker) walked into the bathroom while you were showering**

"SKULKER! GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR SUIT AGAIN!"

"I came to get my info back! You were supposed to be at your computer!"

"I'm part Human Skulker; I need to keep up Appearances, so get the hell out."

"Grumbles...Fine, but I want my info once you're done."

"Freaking useless tin can."

**4(Tucker) announced that he or she is going to marry 9(Clockwork) tomorrow**

"Tucker and Clockwork...I didn't see that one coming...did you Vlad?"

"No my dear, I did not, but I think Mr. Foley will probably have to die to stay with Clockwork..."

"You're most likely right Vlad; I just hope Danny and Sam don't have a fit...Hey Vlad?"

"Hmm, what is it dearest?"

"When are we getting married?"

"Vlad?"

*Vlad ran away*

"Hey, get back here FrootLoop!"

**7(Valerie) suddenly confessed that he or she is part of your family**

"So I found out I'm a part of your family and dad wanted me to get to know you."

"Hahaha...that's great Valerie...hahaha...Um...I gotta go take care of something right quick, be right back..."

*Runs off and hides all of the secret ghost technology and to hide her pictures of Vlad and herself together*

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

**9(Clockwork) made fun of your friends**

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with me and my gang!"

*Fire lights up hands and she throws it at Clockwork!*

"You are not strong enough to beat me young Pyromaniac, you're a thousand years too early to try."

**Two serial killers are after you what will 1(Vlad) do?**

"Get away from her! She's mine!"

"Vlad, you're my hero...Though I could've set them on fire ya know."

"You just know how to ruin a moment, don't you my dear."

Y**ou are on a vacation with 2(Danny) and manage to break your leg. What does 2(Danny) do?**

"Alright, wrap your arms around my shoulders and let's get you back to Vlad...He's so going to kill me."

"That was your fault Danny, after all you said that if we went for a hike, we would be safe...you didn't count on Cujo tagging along with us, did you?"

"...No...I Didn't...Not my fault he pushed you over a cliff too...You should've gone ghost you know."

"I didn't think of it at the time, all I could think of was that Vlad was going to kill you...at least try to."

"Thanks a lot for throwing me into the Lions den."

"No Problem."

**It's your birthday, what will 3(Skulker) give you?**

"Skulker...you really didn't have to do this..."

"True, but I heard he ran away from you a few months back."

"That was when Tucker and Clockwork sent their wedding invitation...He never did answer my question."

"With Good reason my dear!"

"Shut up Vlad! I still wanna know too!"

"Well, with him stuck in my Cube, he can't get away. How long have you two been going out anyways?"

"Three years, but he's too stubborn for his own good."

"Okay...well happy birthday."

*Evil Laugh* "Your all mine Vlad Masters!"

*Audible Gulp and Shivers* "Someone, Anyone, save me!"

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4(Tucker) do?**

"Oh god, Vlad! Your girlfriend is stuck in there! You have to help her!"

*Vlad raises an eyebrow at Tucker and shakes his head.*

"Mr. Foley, she most likely started that fire herself."

*Tucker stares dumbfounded at him.*

"How did you know that I started it Vlad?! I tried so hard to keep that hidden too!"

"Simple my dear, you are a fire elemental, so it is simple to say you started this all. Besides, you have wasted our time and we will be late for our dinner reservations if we don't hurry. So come along."

"Right, I forgot, sorry. Say hi to Danny for me Tucker!"

*Tucker stands there stunned and unable to process it and so passes out from shock.*

**You're about to do something that makes you extremely embarrassed. What will 5(Jazz) do?**

"Wait, you need to stop Pyro! You're going to embarrass yourself if you do that!"

"Jazz, what are you talking about, I'm just mixing these two chemicals together, besides, Vlad asked me to."

"That's the thing; those two chemicals are going to explode in your face! That's why Vlad wants you to mix them!"

"...VLAD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME! YOUR DEAD MISTER AAAAND YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!"

"Damn you Jasmine!"

**You're about to marry 10(Wulf). What's 1's(Vlad) reaction?**

"Pyro, my dear, why are you marrying that mutt! I thought I was your love!?"

"Vlad, you screwed up, you hurt me too many times, and Wulf here is so much sweeter than you."

"But he's a wolf, a mutt, someone who can't actually give you pleasure like I can, you know that!"

"Well...What will you do to get me back?"

"..." *Light Bulb Pops overhead* "...Pyro?" *Gets down on one knee* "Will you Marry Me?"

*Eyes are glistening with tears as Pyro Nods* "Yes Vlad, I will!"

*Hugs Vlad and throws Wulf a bone to complete their deal.*

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7(Valerie) cheer you up?**

"He wasn't worth it Pyro, you know that."

"I know, but I still liked him Valerie, Danny was so sweet and cute. I thought we would work out."

"He's just too sweet Pyro, but how about this, I'll introduce you to my boss! He'll help you out, I know he will."

"Alright Valerie."

*Later*

"Mr. Masters I want to introduce you to a friend of mine! She's looking for a job and she's really special too!"

"Oh, Valerie, my dear, who is this friend of yours?" *Eyes glint in interest as he looks at Pyro*

"Her name is Pyro and you won't believe it Mr. Masters, she's half ghost!"

"Oh really...How do I know that's true though?"

*Pyro rolls her eyes and transforms and then back to human*

"Wow."

"I know right, I'm a freak!"

"Oh no my dear, in fact, I think you're quite beautiful."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"This looks like a beautiful start to a beautiful relationship."

"Um...Mr. Masters...Pyro...Why are you looking at each other that way?"

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9(Clockwork) cheer you on?**

"Oh come on Clockwork! I know you can yell louder than that!"

"I never said I would cheer you on, I just said I would come."

"You are a bad friend Clockwork!"

"I don't care what you say. I am the Master of Time, I do not cheer."

"...That was terrible...was that actually your best excuse for not cheering...Danny could do better than that...not to mention the Box Ghost."

"Now that was just mean."

"Good."

**You can't stop laughing. What does 10(Wulf) do?**

"HHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eh, Friend...Stop...Laughing...not...Funny..."

"Hahahahahahaha! You're...Kidding...right! Hahahaha! Your Fur! Hahahahahahahaha! Is...Pink!"

"Not Funny!" *Growls!*

"Is too! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

*Wulf Growls again and opens a portal to the ghost zone and sends Pyro into Walkers Prison.*

"Oh crap! WULF! HELP ME!"

"Pyro. You broke two hundred rules over the last three years...you still have a five million year sentence to serve."

"Crap, Walker I didn't realize I was here, really. I didn't mean too...VLAD HELP ME!"

**2(Danny) tells you about his or her deep love for number 9(Clockwork).**

"Danny, you do know Clockwork is married to Tucker right?"

"I know, that's why I really don't want him to know this! It could hurt Tucker!"

"Danny, he's Master of Time."

"I know that Pyro, but that's not why I like him!"

"Danny..."

"He's just been there for me a lot, is kind, sweet, good looking, not to mention powerful, and he knows the right thing to say when I need it and he's..."

"Listening to you right now."

"Crap."

"Master of time Danny, he sees and hears everything!"

"Double Crap."

**You're dating 1(Vlad) and he or she introduces you to his or her parents. Would you get along?**

"Vlad, why haven't you introduced me to your parents yet?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Well, I introduced you to my mom last month and she simply adored you, I want to know if your parents will like me."

"Your mom is actually your Grandmother, you know that right, but otherwise I haven't introduced you cause I can't."

"What, why not? And I call her my mom cause she raised me! Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, nothing wrong with calling her mom if she raised you and we can't cause their dead."

"...Well, that just makes me feel bad for asking now...sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for my fire cracker, you did not know...but if want to apologize to me you can give a kiss."

"You're always an opportunist aren't you VladBear?"

"That I am my dear, that I am."

**2(Danny) loves 1(Vlad) as well. What does that mean?**

"Pyro..."

"What is it Danny?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Oh, with who this time?"

"Vlad."

"...Who?"

"I said Vlad, Pyro."

"Danny..."

"What Pyro?"

"Run."

"What? Why should I run?"

"Cause I'm going to kill you if you don't?"

"Ummm...Why?"

"Cause I'm dating Vlad."

"Crap."

"Yep, so because I use to date you and we're friends, you can have a chance to run."

*Fire almost hits Danny in the face.*

"So you better run."

*Danny runs away in ghost form as Pyro attacks him with her ghostly flames.*

**You had a haircut and 6(Box Ghost) can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"..." *Reaches to touch* "..."

"If you touch me I'll fry your fingers."

"But… your hair...looks...so...boxy!"

*Growls as flames lights her hands*

"It's an A cut you imbecile!"

"EEP!" *Runs away with butt on fire*

**1(Vlad) appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?**

"Well hello there, would you like to have a dance with me?"

"Vlad, what are you doing?"

*Gulp* "Pyro, what are you doing here?"

"Came to find my boss to ask a question, but I find him talking to a slut. Penelope, really?"

"Pyro, I can explain!"

"No Vlad, you can't! I hope you enjoy her Vlad, because that's all you'll ever get, are sluts!"

"Pyro Wait, let's go talk somewhere, I can explain why I was playing her...I promise I wasn't going to sleep with her."

*Hesitates for several seconds.* "Alright, but this better be good Vlad or I'll quit and leave you behind."

"Trust me my dear, it is all business. After all, I have to get information somehow."

"I see, let's talk over coffee Vlad."

**2(Danny) thinks that he or she will never get a girl or boyfriend. What will you tell him or her?**

"I'm hopeless, a freak, a nobody, no one will want me! I'm just useless unless I'm fighting ghosts!"

"Danny, shut up, I don't personally care about your love life, especially after you tried to take Vlad from me."

"But I can't get anyone to love me!"

"What about Dash, he's been giving you looks for the last month and a half."

"What...Dash...actually looking at me?"

"Yes Dash looking at you! Now get out of mine and Vlad's mansion! I've had enough of you! Now get!"

"Thanks Pyro! I'm going to go and talk to Dash!"

"...Wonder what Dash will do when Danny shows up...Probably rape him..."

**9(Clockwork) is too shy to face you and confess their love by sending an email. Now what?**

"Vlad!"

"What is it Firecracker?"

"I just got a disturbing E-Mail."

"Oh, what does it say?"

"Clockwork is in love with me."

"...Can I kill him?"

"Technically he's already dead, but go for it."

"Be back before dinner than."

"Be safe Vlad and Make sure Tucker isn't there!"

**You spot 10(Wulf) kissing 1(Vlad). How do you react?**

"Those have better just be because Vlad saved you Wulf."

"Si, Senior Vlad rescued Wulf...Walker hurt Wulf."

"Yes FireCracker, I was just helping a friend of yours. That is all."

"Good, I don't want to find out that my Fiancé is cheating on me after all."

"Never my Firecracker, never, I love you too much to do such a thing."

**You notice that 3(Skulker) and 4(Tucker) have been inside for more than a few hours. What do you do?**

"Vlad, did you seriously just ask Tucker to help Skulker with his suit?"

"Yes I did, Skulker was complaining about the PDA sending him to do research on Purple Back Gorillas again."

"I see, have you checked on them since you asked Tucker to help him?"

"No, should I?"

"Most likely, but I'll check for you, after all, I don't want to scar your beautiful eyes if it's something nasty."

"My hero...you caught the sarcasm right?"

"Yes dear I did."

*Looks into the room to find Tucker tapping on his PDA and Skulker doing the robot dance while cursing the Tech Geek. Leaves the room quietly.*

"Vlad?"

"Yes Firecracker?"

"Go get the video camera, this is worth gold!"

"What was going on in there?"

"Look inside yourself."

*Vlad takes a peek*

"I'll go get the Video Camera."

**Could 1(Vlad) and 6(Box Ghost) be soul mates?**

"Vlad, you'd never leave me right?"

"Where did this come from Pyro?"

"Skulker said you had a fling with the Box Ghost and said you were still in love with him?"

*Vlad chokes on his spit and stares incredulously at Pyro*

"I never had a fling with the Box Ghost and I am not leaving you anytime soon my dear."

"That's good, cause I would set you on fire if you did."

"I most likely won't leave you now with that hanging over my head."

"That's why I said it."

**Would 2(Danny) trust 5(Jazz)**

"Hey Danny?"

"What Pyro?"

"You trust your sister, right?"

"Um...Yeah, I do, why?"

"Just wondering?"

*Leaves his room and goes to Jazz's*

"We're good to go; Operation Embarrass Danny is a go!"

"That's great Pyro; we'll start with the baby pictures!"

"Good idea Jazz."

**4(Tucker) is board and pokes 8(FrostBite). What happens after that?**

"Grrr...I can't believe Danny left me here! I've helped beat Dan Before, why can't I help now!"

"Relax young one, the Great One will be back."

"I know FrostBite."

*Minutes later Tucker gets bored and begins to poke Frostbite.*

"Will the great One's friend cease poking me please?"

"Sorry Frostbite."

*Minutes later more Poking happens.*

"GRRR...That's it."

*Tucker is now frozen in a block of ice*

"That'll keep him quiet until the Great one gets back."

**5(Jazz) and 1(Vlad) are forced to go back to school. What will they pick?**

"I can't wait to start college, I'm taking the Psychology classes and I'll also take some philosophy classes as well!"

"Oh Jasmine, what a surprise to see you here!"

"Vlad, what are you doing at Harvard?"

"Oh, I came to talk with some of my old College professors that I had before I transferred out."

"I see what classes you took here."

"Oh, I took the Psychology and Philosophy classes, but I was quickly kicked out because apparently I was too good for them."

Jazz stares at him incredulously before look back down at the class list.*

"Maybe I'll go to Amity Community instead."

**If 6(Box Ghost) and 3(Skulker) make a dinner what would they make?**

"Ahh! Dinnertime, I can't wait."

*Walks over to the cages he has and begins to peruse them.*

"I know, I've been holding you for months now, I think I'll have you, especially since you're so plump."

"Gah! But Skulker, I'm so gamy and chewy, I'm sure you won't want to eat me, besides, I probably taste like cardboard."

"Shut it Box Ghost, you've been a pain to everyone lately, I'll just spare everyone and be rid of you now."

"NOOOO DON'T DO IT SKULKER! I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FEAR ME NOT EAT ME!"

**7(Valerie) and 9(Clockwork) apply for a job. What job?**

"Hmm, looks like the only ones who are hiring is the Nasty Burger, great just great! Who would've thought this would've happened."

"I did my dear girl."

"Gah, another ghost! Get out of here!"

"Ah, but dear Valerie, I can help you get a job, after all, I'm the Master of all Time."

"Master of Time, sure whatever, if you can tell me where I can get a job without going to the Nasty Burger, that would be great."

"Well, go to Vlad Masters, he will be willing to hire you...for a hunting job...if you catch my drift."

"Oh I do, oh do I catch it or what."

**9(Clockwork) sketches 6's(Box Ghost) perfect girl or boyfriend should look like; will 6(Box Ghost) be happy?**

"Now, this is the woman who is for you, Box Ghost, mostly because she is the same in power and she'll meet all the points you gave me."

"I can't wait to see her Mr. Clockwork sir. Who is she, who is she?"

"This is her Box Ghost."

"...That's the Lunch Lady."

"That is correct."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, I've seen the future and you two have a daughter."

"Well, if you've seen it, then I'll have to believe you, thank you Clockwork Sir!"

"Why am I stuck helping the idiots?"

**10(Wulf) and 9(Clockwork) are blushing while they are talking. What is conversation about?**

"Wulf unsure though."

" , I don't care, just tell him. Though I'm sure he will not react happily to this."

"He help Wulf, Wulf can't help love."

"I know, so go and tell him already, I have a meeting with the Observants soon and I can't help you now."

"Wulf will tell him, wulf will tell Danny that Wulf Love."

*After Wulf left*

"I can't believe Danny gets together with him...well at least the kids are cute."

**1(Vlad) accidently kicked 8(FrostBite).**

"Ow! Who dares to kick Frostbite, King of the Ice Realm?!"

"Oh Dear, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to, I just slipped on the ice here."

"You are the Great One's enemy, Vlad Plasmius! What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just taking this lovely map is all."

"The Infi-Map! Give that here Plasmius or face the wrath of the Ice Realm."

"How about this instead, Pyro, sick him."

"Since when am I a dog? You know, just for that, you can deal with this on your own."

"What, Pyro, I didn't mean for it to sound like you're a dog, really my dear."

"Too late Vlad, deal with the polar bear yourself."

"Oh Snicker doodles."

"I will defeat you in the name of the Great One!"

**2(Danny) sent a message to his or her bf or gf but 9(Clockwork) got it. What would happen?**

'Hey Snooker, how's are you doing?'

"What the heck, who is this?"

'Are you home alone? If so can I come and...maybe...warm you up?'

"Tucker! I'm getting weird messages again!"

"What, again Clockwork, I wonder who it is?"

"I don't know but the Messages are starting to get worse!"

'You know I feel so good when your ..."

"Gah! Tucker Make it stop!"

**5(Jazz) and 6(Box Ghost) did a workout together.**

"That's right, 1 and 2 and 3 and 4, keep it up Boxy, you can do it!"

"Huff Huff Huff, this is hard!"

"Come on, you'll never defeat my brother at this rate, come on, you can do it, just another round."

"I did I think this would help me! Phantom's sister is Terrible!"

"Shut up and keep those punches coming, this game isn't going to beat itself."

"Why in the heck am I playing a ghost fighting game when I am a ghost!"

**6(Box Ghost) notices he or she wasn't invited to your birthday**.

"PYRO!"

"Grr, it's the box ghost...Vlad, turn the Ghost shield on."

"Too late, he's already inside."

"Damn it!"

"PYRO! Why wasn't I invited to your birthday party?!"

"Here, let this answer your question."

*Box Ghost runs out with his butt on fire...again.*

**4(Tucker) invites 3(Skulker) and 8(FrostBite) to dinner at their own house. What happens?**

"Why did I think this was a good idea again?"

"Get back here! Your fur will be a great trophy on my wall!"

"I shall freeze you forever you terrible mechanical terror!"

"Hey, that's my mom's favorite vase, don't touch that! NOOOO!"

**You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, 1(Vlad) or 6(Box Ghost)?**

"VLAD! Can I please stay at your house tonight?"

"Pyro? What's wrong, what happened, why are you crying, what's that bruise on your face?"

"Please Vlad, can I stay here?"

"Of course my dear, of course, let me take you to the guest room."

"Thank you Vlad."

"Nothing to be thanking for my dear."

**4(Tucker) jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, 2(Danny), 10(Wulf), or 7(Valerie)?**

"BOO!"

"GAH! VALERIE! CREEPER AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!"

"Hey Creep, take this!"

"It was a Joke! I wasn't going to hurt you!"

"Don't play jokes on my Tucker; I'm so going to fry you next time."

"Yeah, Pyro's right, you could get in trouble doing this, especially in a dark alley."

"Fine, I'm going home before my PDA gets fried again."

**1(Vlad) decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later, what happens?**

"Vlad, I told you this was a bad idea."

"Shut it Pyro, how was I supposed to know that would happen."

"Well, normally you don't put a cup of baking soda into a single batch of cookies."

"You couldn't have told me that fifteen minutes ago?"

"You didn't ask."

"I hate you."

"I love you too Vlad."

**3(Skulker) has to either marry 8(FrostBite), 4(Tucker), or 9(Clockwork). Who do they choose?**

"Well Contestant, which Bachelor do you choose?"

"Well, 9 Sounds wise with age, but I don't want someone who is too older than I am."

"Sorry Clockwork, you're gone!"

"Damn it!"

"Next one Contestant!"

"Four is a no as well, he sounds as smart as me and I do not want that!"

"Sorry Tucker, but you're gone too!"

"I still have Clockwork though, so I'm good!"

"That leaves number 8 for you Contestant, who is Frostbite, Ruler of the Frozen Realm of the Ghost Zone!"

"What, but I hunt fur balls like him all the time!"

"Skulker! I thought I left you frozen in the deep depths of hell ages ago!"

**7(Valerie) kidnaps 2(Danny) and demands something from 5(Jazz) for 2's(Danny) release. What is it?**

"What do you want from me Valerie for the exchange of my brother!?"

"Simple really, I want tech from your parents...and pictures of Danny when he was a baby."

"What! Seriously, that's what you wanted! You could've just asked you know!"

"Really! You would've given me some of your tech!"

"No! But I would've given you pictures of Danny when he was a baby."

**Everyone gangs up on 3(Skulker). Does 3(Skulker) stand a chance?**

"You're going down tin head!"

"That's right! Enough is enough Skulker!"

"Send him deep into the Ghost Zone!"

"Freeze him solid!"

"Blast him to pieces!"

"Destroy him!"

"Rip him to pieces!"

"Someone help me! Mommy! Ember! Help, anyone!"

**Everyone is invited 2(Danny) and 7's(Valerie) wedding except for 8(FrostBite). How does 8(FrostBite) react?**

"But great one! Have I been un-loyal too you! Have I hurt you somehow! What have I done to you!?"

"It's not you Frostbite, but Valerie can't stand any ghost creatures since the incident with Cujo, I'm just making her happy."

"But Great One! What can I do to change her mind, Anything I can do!"

"Sorry Frostbite but I'm not facing that Dragon, I'll send you pictures of and some of the Cake though!"

**Why is 6(Box Ghost) afraid of 7(Valerie)?**

"Gah! Not again! Leave me alone! I don't want to go into your cylindrical container!"

"Too bad Box Ghost! That's where you're going!"

*Box ghost gets sucked into Valerie's thermos*

**5 cooked you a dinner?**

"Jazz?"

"What is it Pyro?"

"Who taught you how to cook?"

"My mom, why?"

"That explains the glowing meat and why my potatoes are trying to destroy me."

**6(Box Ghost) was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

*Grins evily*

"BOX GHOST DANNY PHANTOM HAS HIS THERMOS AND IS ABOUT TO SUCK YOU INTO IT AGIAN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Box ghost flies away*

"So worth it!"

*Drinks a Mike's Hard Lemonade in a coconut with a little red umbrella in it.*

**8(FrostBite) got into the hospital somehow.**

"You have pneumonia Frostbite."

"What, how is that possible, I am the ruler of the Ice Realm, I can't have Pneumonia!"

"Well, you do, guess you aren't that great after all."

*Doctor is frozen in a solid block of ice*

**1(Vlad) is all you ever dreamed about. Why?**

"Well, I met Vlad after I was dumped by my Ex-Boyfriend, and well, he was just so sweet and kind."

"Talking about me again Pyro?"

"Vlad! Where did you come from?"

"This is my mansion. Why are you talking to Skulker anyways Firecracker?"

"Well he asked me why I like you and I was just Explaining to him."

*Vlad grins evilly*

"Hmm, maybe it is because I have such skill in bed."

*Pyro Blushes and Skulker chokes on the tea*

"Vlad."

"Yes Pyro?"

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Shouldn't have said that Vlad."

"Shut up Skulker, at least I get some."

"You're on the couch for a week Vlad!"

"That was low Masters, even for you."

**7(Valerie) won the lottery?**

"Yes! Now I can pay for College and get a good house for Dad, not to mention I can put some away for Dad's retirement and my own! I can't wait to tell him!"

*Runs off to tell her father about her winning.*

"Pyro, you better hope she doesn't find out that you rigged that."

"Shut up Vlad, she's my friend so I helped her out; besides, the only ones who know are you, me, and the guys who does the lottery. No one will find out."

"Pyro?"

"What Vlad?"

"What did you do to that guy anyways… Ghostzone?"

"Yep."

**8(FrostBite) had quite a big secret.**

"Oh Great one! I love you so much!"

"Um, FrostBite?"

"Great One! What are you doing here!?"

"I came to ask a question and the others pointed me here. Why are there pictures of me covering the walls?"

"Um...Great One, what is it you needed to ask?"

*Frostbite distracts Danny from his special room for the rest of the day.*

DannyxPhantom

A.N. Haha, another one down! These are fun! Haha! Just so you know I do not love Vlad in a fangirl way I like him as a villain or a hero, but that's it! I only did this for the crack thing here! So there! Review and tell me if you guys are going to do one of these! I wanna see what you guys come up with!


End file.
